My Immortal Sherlock
by Neo Nobody
Summary: One night, Sherlock gets bored and decides to check his email on John's laptop. Unfortunately, John has changed the password and Sherlock can't figure out what it is! Now a slashy twoshot! **NOT REICHENBACH** Rated for swearing! R&R pleaseee!


Princess: I thought of this while I was listening to the audio commentary of The Great Game (unfortunately, I have not been able to see the second series, so I'm stuck with the first. I'm not complaining) and, in there, they start talking about Sherlock's complete lack of "normal" knowledge. My own laptop password is a song released in the early 2000s, and the hint is the beginning of the chorus. So I thought, Sherlock wouldn't be able to break into my laptop. Why would he know the lyrics to a song? Waitaminute... what if John thought that?

Pie: And this happened. Also, for those who don't know, POV is **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

**SHERLOCK POV**

I was so bored.

I should check my email.

Shit. My laptop is in my bedroom.

I glanced over to the table... where John's laptop sat.

I leaped up from my chair and stalked over to the table, sitting down.

I flung it open and a humming blue screen met my gaze.

Dr. John H Watson, the blue screen read, Locked.

A small default picture appeared as the account picture; an inverted Samsung in the place where I imagine a kitten or small piece of art would normally sit.

I typed in John's password in the little box where it was supposed to go.

The user name or password you typed was incorrect.

Ah, John changed the password. I wondered when he would.

I tried his birthday. His middle name. His sister's name. His first pet. I typed in his Shag Buddy Sarah's name. Everything that could possibly be chosen.

Eventually, the hint popped up. It was rather long.

This should be easy.

'_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me. **FOR MY ONE TRUE LOVE**'_

… What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?

I typed in as much as I thought could be.

Nothing worked! Damn it, I should be able to figure it out!

Well, it rhymed, but it wasn't any of the poems I knew of... damn it, what is it!

I put my head in my hands, trying to figure it out.

Tears. Fears. Years. All of me. Lost love? Yes, probably. Fight away all of your fears. Protective? Definitely. Wipe away all of your tears. Hold your hand through years. Gentle? Of course. Years. Together for a long time? Or just what seemed like years? Unknown knowledge. But you still have all of me. Relationship ended, feelings remained? And the end, that seemed more like something to remind him of another part of the password...

I heard the door open then close and John's soft footsteps enter, but stop.

"How many times have I told you to stay off my laptop?"

"Eighty-three."

"You can be a bitch sometimes." He walked over to me, the groceries still hanging from his wrists. He moved to close the laptop but something on the screen caused him to stop.

He looked from the laptop screen which displayed my failure to me, then back to the screen.

"You... You couldn't figure out the password?" he seemed cautious, as if I would say 'Yes. Yes I did, but you just came in as I was logging back on.'

"You don't have to rub it in," I mumbled, standing up in a fury and walking towards the kitchen.

I stopped when I heard John let out a triumphant laugh.

I turned back to him.

"You honestly don't know what the password is? I thought this was going to be the easiest of all the ones I've set!" John announced, laughing again. I grumbled, looking down and away from John's happy face.

John has defeated me.

**JOHN POV**

I smiled as Sherlock stomped off to the kitchen.

I set down the bags on the ground and quickly typed in my password.

_myimmortalsherlock_

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

Princess: For the record, No, I will **not** continue this (unless you beg), and the song is-

Pie: My Immortal, by Evanescence. One of the best songs ever!

Princess: Enjoy your life. Hope you liked it!

Pie: Buh-bye!


End file.
